Caroline and The Doctor
by tayler.mahre
Summary: One-Shot. Just your average girl meeting The Doctor.


This is just a little one shot that I wrote for a girl that I follow on tumblr. If you're on tumblr, definitely follow her. I'll put her link at the bottom of the story. Anyway! Here we go!

* * *

Caroline was a simple a simple girl. She'd rather spend her days watching re-runs of her favorite TV shows than do anything else. However, never in her eighteen years of existence did she ever imagine this would happen.

As she sped down the street, she looked back to see metal men chasing her. Her heart thumped in her chest and her lungs were on fire. Not seeing the pothole, Caroline fell straight to the ground. Pain erupted throughout her leg and she could feel skin touching the cold asphalt.

"Come on!" A hand was thrust in from of her face and she looked up and saw the man who made this day possible. His large brown eyes pleaded with her to stand. Taking his hand into her own, ignoring her pain, they raced back towards the blue box that was called the Tardis.

Once safely inside the box, the man who called himself The Doctor, began twisting and turning buttons and knobs on the round console.

"What are those things?!" Caroline shouted.

"Cybermen. Now, let's get out of here." The Doctor said calmly.

And with a sudden jerk, the Tardis flew into motion. After a few moments, everything became still.

"What were they doing in New York? What year exactly was that!?" She asked taking a seat, no longer able to stand the pain.

" 3015 and I'm not sure." The Doctor looked over at his companion. "You're hurt."

Caroline looked down at her leg and saw her scraped up knee. Blood flowing from the open wound, and loose gravel from the street clinging to her broken skin.

"I'm fine, really." Pleaded Caroline.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." The Doctor took hold of her hand and helped her stand, but her leg could not take the weight. "Here." Quickly removing his tan trench coat, The Doctor hoisted Caroline up in his arms.

"What are doing? You can't carry me!" Caroline tried to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"Nonsense, I'm carrying you now aren't I?" His British accent thick with sass.

Giving in, Caroline let the man, who showed up in her backyard with his blue box offering to take her out on an adventure, lead her up the numerous stairs that were somehow inside the rather small appearing box.

Once inside the bathroom, The Doctor sat Caroline up on the sinks counter. He rummaged through drawers and cabinets until he found a familiar white metal box.

"HA! Here we are." Placing the box next to Caroline, he opened it up and pulled out bandages and anti-septic ointment. Bending at the knees and took a look over her wound. " 'Fraid I can't really see this." Taking his sonic screwdriver, or whatever he called it, out of his pocket, a buzzing sound took over the silence of the room, and The Doctor cut away the bottom half of Caroline's pant leg.

"These were my favorite pair." She protested.

"Would you have rather taken them off?" The Doctor looked at Caroline with a large grin.

"No." She muttered with a blush forming of her cheeks and nose.

The man simply chuckled to himself, and began tending to Caroline's knee. "Are you a real doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor paid no mind to the question and took the bandages from the counter and began to wrap Caroline's knee so no further blood seeped through.

"There all done." The Doctor stood from his crouched position and stood in front of the young lady.

He gazed at her with a sort of familiarity. Like perhaps he's seen her before, but Caroline had no recollection of a mad man with a blue box.

The Doctor moved a bit closer towards Caroline, his waist hitting against her knees. His body leaned forward a bit more, and Caroline felt her breath hitching in her throat. Thinking that perhaps her might kiss her, Caroline closed her eyes and leaned forward. His soft lips met hers and Caroline gripped the edge of the counter. It was a soft and short kiss. Nothing romantic or over the top. Just a sweet simple kiss.

"Well then, best get a move on. Loads to see." The Doctor suddenly pulled away and lifted Caroline off the counter and onto the floor. He walked out of the bathroom and down partially down the hall. "There's a closet over here if you want to change." And with that, he walked off.

Taking his advice, Caroline walked into the massive closet, with a winding staircase and everything. Taking her time, she picked out a pair of pair of extremely feminine looking pants, all the time wondering why on Earth he'd have clothes for a woman.

After Caroline changed, she made her way back to the front of the Tardis. There she saw The Doctor fiddling with screen on the console. "All better?"

"Yes." She said sheepishly.

"Right, now let's go."

"Where?" Before The Doctor could give his answer, he pulled the lever and the Tardis shook. Gripping the railing behind her, Caroline tried her best not to fall.

The jostling stopped and The Doctor made his way towards the door. "Come on then." He held his hand out for her. She didn't know where he was taking her, or what sort of trouble they might get into next, but Caroline felt a comfort around this mad man and his blue box. With a large grin plastered over her face, Caroline walked over The Doctor and took his hand and they walked out into their next adventure.

* * *

**A/N: **For my regular followers, I promise that there will be a new chapter to MDD in a few days. :D Anywhoooo...here's the link to our star of the story, Miss Caroline's wonderful tumblr. exceptionally-ordinary dot tumblr dot com (you know what to do.)


End file.
